Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging for various fragile articles, including a method and particularly relates to the packaging of fragile articles such as glass lighting fixture globes including ones commonly known as "Tiffany" types.
The safe transportation of such aforementioned articles is a problem since it demands relatively expensive bulky and elaborate packaging, which has not, in some instances, proved successful in avoiding breakage.